Burning Roses
by Vindexian
Summary: Yang and Ruby have been secretly dating for a couple of years before they entered Beacon academy, sometime after their father slipped into a coma. After Ruby was allowed to enter Beacon early, they attempt to hide their relationship as sisters as they go through their years at Beacon as girlfriends. (Previously Called Sunflower) (Up for Adoption)
1. Prologue

***Raises Defense Bunker, and mounts machine gun***

 **Ignore this, I'm just preping myself for what's coming. Give me a second...**

 **Alright! Hello everyone, Vindex here. And I am back. And so far, I'm on a roll for different what ifs or alternate stories. I have From Human to Faunus, which is an AU about Team RWBY becoming Faunus, I came up with A Raven's Dragon a week after that, which is basically a what if Raven raised Yang (see the details on my profile for the summary, or wait a while), and now I bring you a day after I thought of that Sunflower. Now, I am aware that Sunflower is what the Yang/Ren ship is called. Unfortunately for those of you who didn't read the pairing, this is not the ship. If I can come up with a better title later on, I'll change it. So what is this story about? Well, it's a Yang/Ruby Fic. No, you didn't misread that, for lack of a better terminology, this is a Half-Incest story between Yang and Ruby. Now you figured out what the Defense Bunker is for. But first lets get a few things out, mainly what's different from canon. First open, the condition of Taiyang, their father. I'm just going right out and say it, he's not doing so well. How bad? Weeeeeell... Let's just say the pass 7 years, he's been stuck in a hospital bed in a coma with a slim chance of waking up. Yeah, that bad. Second, Qrow is the siblings guardian, however, since he's busy most of the time, he has a hotel room purchased under his name for Yang and Ruby. Head-canon for me that both a) Hunters/Huntresses get paid, big time and b) Qrow, doing whatever he's doing in the show, is constantly deployed/on missions, and no matter how hard he tries, he doesn't have much time for Yang and Ruby. They understand this, though. And before you ask, no he does not work at Signal. Third, they've already been dating since a year, but keeper it secret. Public ridicule and all that. And lastly, where in the timeline are we? Well, I'm having it start at the beginning of the show, just after Ozzy let Ruby in, but it's also during the Yellow Trailer. I know, Yellow takes place before Episode one. But I'm changing things around. Thanks, and I'll see you in the box.**

* * *

"Well, okay."

Those two words were repeating over and over again in Ruby's head as she made her way back to the hotel. She could not believe it, she was going to Beacon Academy along with her sister. She still couldn't process that she was going. She didn't snap out of her daze until there was a loud *BOOM!* off to her right. She turned her head towards it, only to find a man being launched out of a building, landing right in front of her. He groaned, before losing conscienceless. She looked over to the building, to find a familiar blonde with long hair jumping out of the hole she created.

"Yang? Is that you?" She called out as Yang, going back from her red eyes to lical color, looked at her sister.

"Oh, hey Rubbles." She called cheerfully. "Fancy meeting you here."

Ruby sighed, looking back at the unconscience man.

"Another dead-end?" She asked as Yang regrettably nodded.

Ever since their father, Taiyang, was pronounced in an almost completely irrecoverable coma seven years ago, Yang has been looking non-stop for her mother. With Uncle Qrow going out on mission for several periods of time, and, although he tries, can't make much time for Ruby and Yang, they've only had each other for the passed years. With only one mother figure left, Yang's mother, she's been search none stop to find her to give Ruby a complete(ish) family. Unfortunately, they haven't had much leads to her location in the pass years. "Come on, Rubbles, let's get going. I still need to unpack for Beacon." Yang said going to Bumblebee as Ruby followed, contemplating on how to tell her sister.

* * *

In the shared apartment of Yang and Ruby,

* * *

The two girls entered and quickly shut the door behind them.

"So then, I tell him 'Come on! Let's kiss and make up, okay?'" Yang said continuing her story, "And the sucker fell for it, trying to kiss me before I punched him through a column and into a wall. He was dazed for a second before an wine bottle fell and hit his head!"

Ruby snickered at that.

"Well, who can blame him?" She said, smiling. "You're the most beautiful woman in all of Vale."

Yang blushed, but smiled as she wrapped her arms around Ruby.

"That's sweet of you Rubbles, but the most gorgeous woman is in my arms right now." She whisper into her ear, as she leaned towards Ruby and kissed her on the lips.

If one were to asked those who know the two sisters what type of relationship they had, they'd say they are so close, they might as well be conjoint twins. They sticked together most of their lives, have only themselves to rely on most of the time. However, sisterly love turned into something more as the two began developing romantic feeling for one another. Since this discovery four years ago, they decided to instead go open with their newfound relationship, while keeping the fact that they were half-sisters a secret from everyone.

After departing, Yang looked at Ruby solemnly.

"I'll try to visit as much as I can during the weekends when I can." She said sadly, while Ruby gulped for a moment, before sighing.

"Actually Yang, that may not be necessary." She admitted, as her sister/girlfriend looked at her strangely. "Turns out... I'm going to Beacon as well this year."

Yang froze for a moment, eyes wide, as she processed what she heard.

"You're entering Beacon this year?" She said, getting a conformational nodded from Ruby. "As in, you're entering Beacon with me?" Another nod as Yang stared.

For a moment, Ruby thought she broke Yang, until she was enveloped in what most would consider a back-breaking hug, but to Ruby, it was normal, and a squeal of joy from Yang.

"MY GIRLFRIEND IS COMING TO BEACON WITH ME!" She screamed happily as she bounced up and down.

"Yang, can you stop, please?" Ruby grunted smiling, as her sister dropped her.

"How?!" She demanded as Ruby scratched her head and retold the events surrounding the Dust store and the strange bowler hat guy.

"... And then Professor Ozpin finally said, 'Well, okay.', before handing me a ticket to the dropship to Beacon." She finished. "After that, I was walking home when I ran into you."

Yang listened carefully, before nodding.

"Then we need to hurry, Rubbles." Yang said, moving to the bedroom. "We're heading to Beacon tomorrow, and I'm only half packed, while you need to pack."

Ruby paled, and quickly disappeared in a flurry of rose petals as she begun to pack for Beacon Academy.

* * *

 **Vindex's little box of Authors Notes  
**

 **And, scene. Welcome back to the box of my little notes and ideas. Now, I want to address a couple of things. To me, love is love. No matter what kind of people are involved. Whether it be Man/Woman, Woman/Woman, Man/Man, or Sibling/Sibling. If you don't like this kind off relationship... Well, (excuse my French) what the fuck are you doing reading this then? Second, concerning From Human to Faunus, not giving up on that. In fact, I've already decided what Faunus types to use. But, as it's becoming clearer to me, it's being a stubborn son of a bitch to write. Not because of plot, but how to write it. I need to figure out how to write RWBY's reaction to the changes, and others reaction. Such as JNPR, the staff, and others. But I am not giving up. To give up is to quit, and I sooner bash my head into a wall then quit.**

 **Anyways, that does it for this chapter, I thank you for any support.**

 **See ya around,**

 **Vindex**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody, welcome back to Sunflower. I am your lovely author, Vindex. Now, if you haven't noticed, I am a big fan of what if's. They are quite simply my guilty pleasure... Maybe, I don't know. If I find a topic that seems interesting enough to me, I'll try to write about it. And I've just realized a few days after I wrote this story, that I did not tell you all how I came about to right this story. Well, let's face it, Enabler/Strawberry Sunrise/Orange is not a popular ship. How unpopular? Well I did some research and found on FF, there are about 24 stories that are labeled Yang/Ruby. And I, personally, like the pairing. It adds a bit of spice to life in RWBY. So, I was just looking through the stories of this pairing when I stumbled upon _New Year's Resolution: Enabling_ by Dustweaver. Not going to spoil what's in it, I don't work like that, but if you want the 10-cent tour: Yang, Ruby, New Years Day, Kiss, Enter Beacon as Girlfriends, Don't tell anyone their half-sisters, 4 short chapters.**

 **Back to this story, I know the first chapter, or rather the prologue, was short, but that was intentional. It's just my starting point, to how I'm going to develop my story. But enough of this, you probably want to read the story. So, read away! This next part of the story s dedicated to setting up some background before their time in Beacon. I'll see you in the box.**

* * *

Yang was undoubtably tired. It had been a long two days, from the arrival to Beacon, to the short argument between the newly dubbed 'Ice Queen' Weiss Schnee, to another argument just before they turned in for the night. The first argument was when she was yelling at Ruby for collapsing on her luggages of Dust after a few students burst passed them and disoriented Ruby. Yang came quickly to her defense, but ultimately was saved by Blake Belladonna pointing out some of her family's company's shady business deals. The second was a follow up at night time. And this was just the span of one day. The next day, they were shocked by the headmaster when they discovered that their partners would be deduced by eye contact after being launched into the Emerald forest. And although they were eventually able to find each other, they had made eye contact with either Weiss or Blake. Then Nora Valkyrie appeared with riding in on an Ursa (before it died) along with her childhood friend Lie Ren, Jaune Arc was flung at a Tree by a Deathstalker, and Pyrrha Nikos came in a minute later with the Sam Deathstalker who flung her partner. If that weren't enough, the Nevermore that both Weiss and Ruby hitched a ride on decide to appear, leaving all four parties of two to deal with an overgrown scorpion and bird. But after some good teamwork and planning, Jaune, Pyrrha, Norra and Ren were able to kill the Deathstalker, and the Nevermore lost its head, forever-more (A/N: Haha... Ah, I'll show myself out the door), by the combine efforts of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.

But, Yang was also frightened, but because of any usually reasons. It wasn't because she was facing a Nevermore and Deathstalker, it wasn't because she jumped into a mouth of a Nevermore. No, she was scared because she almost lost Ruby, and she was powerless to save her. If it wasn't for Weiss, she would have watched her little sister be impaled by the sting of the Deathstalker. The image alone had cause Yang to stay in place unmoving for a while in the her bedroom as the others slept. Looking over at the time, she found it to be 6:30 a.m. Sighing it herself, she got out of her bed and tried to exit the room quietly without waking anyone up. Keyword: tried, waking up one certain person in PJs.

Yang walked up to the roof, to try to clear her mind of the image. She took a seat at the edge, watching the night stars disappear as the sun started raising. She didn't hear the door leading to the roof open up, as Ruby, still cladded in her usual pajamas, poked her head out and saw Yang. She walked up calmly to her, and took a seat next to her, startling her.

"Geez, Rubbles, you almost gave me a heart attack." She commented as Ruby giggled. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." She countered, tilting her head a bit as she looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing..." She denied as she looked to the sky before Ruby gave her a glare that said 'That's bullshit and we both know it. Now spill'. Sighing, she answered. "You were close to dying there, Ruby. You were almost impaled by a Deathstalker's stinger, and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

Ruby took a sorrowful look as Yang spoke.

"I know, Yang. But I'm fine now, right? She said, pointing at herself. "Nothing to worry about now."

Yang still seemed doubtful.

"But if Weiss wa-"

Hearing enough, Ruby playfully slugged Yang's shoulder.

"Nope. No more of that anymore." She decided, getting closer to Yang. "As your leader, secret half-sister, and girlfriend, I order you to stop being sorry and cuddle with me."

Yang shook her head chuckling, as she pull her closer, and watched the sunrise.

"Thanks, Rubbles." She said, looking off at the distance. "I needed that."

Ruby smiled at Yang before standing up.

"Come on, Yang. We still need to go wake up Weiss and Blake, and get all our stuff unpacked." The two sisters moved to leave, but Yang stopped half-way to the door when she suddenly turned to Ruby, and gave her a surprise kiss, before looking at her with a wink.

"A thank you gift, Rubbles." She said, grinning as she move towards the door. "For making me feel better."

Ruby smiled back, and with her girlfriend, went back to their room.

* * *

When Yang and Ruby entered their dorm, they found that Weiss was still sleeping, while Blake had taken a shower and had already gotten dress.

"Dibs on the next shower!" Yang cried, disappearing into the bathroom with her school clothes.

Sighing, Ruby went to her bed and pulled out a weapons magazine.

"So... Where have you and Yang been?" Blake asked curiously as Ruby lowered the magazine a bit to look at Blake.

"Oh, Yang couldn't sleep, so she went up to the roof, and I followed to see what was wrong." She said, chuckling. "She was a bit sad about what happened yesterday."

Blake nodded, remembering what transpired yesterday.

"So, you both seem pretty close..." She noted as Ruby nodded.

"We both went to Signal Academy. At the time, she was in her junior year when I entered." Ruby somewhat lied, but told the truth at the same time, just like how she and Yang discussed. "Her uncle introduced us when he took wardship of me. When we meet, we didn't have anyone but each other, since he was always out on mission. We relayed on each other."

Blake listened closely as Ruby told her the story.

"I see..." Blake said, debating whether or not to ask her about their parents. Deciding on the later, she instead said, "So her uncle left you two in his home?"

Ruby shook her head.

"Uncle Qrow didn't have a home, he was constantly deployed as a hunter, but he rented a hotel room large enough to support the two of us, and had it rented under his name." She explained. "He left us with a close friend near by to watch us, before we were able to defend ourselves properly."

Blake was going to say more when Yang came out brushing her hair, in her school uniform.

"It's all yours, Rubbles." She said as Ruby grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. "So, what were you two talking about?"

"She was telling her more about her living arrangements." Weiss answered for her as she sat up from her bed, surprising Blake. "I heard about as far back as an uncle and wardship."

Yang scratched her head, as she chuckling.

"So, you gals already know that we basically raised ourselves." She said, as she took a seat on her bed. "My uncle is a renowned hunter, and he gets deployed a lot, so whenever he visited, we saw him usual for about 3-5 days before he had to leave. So for a majority of our lives, we only had each other."

Blake and Weiss nodded, both understanding in their own way.

"At first, many of kids at Signal avoided Ruby. She wasn't a very social person, then and now. So, I'd spend as much time with her, sometimes bringing my friends along with me." She frowned after that sentence. "But then they started getting jealous that I was spending a lot of my time with Ruby, both guys and girls. I don't know the exact extent of it, but I know that I caught them hurting Ruby in more ways than words and emotions. My closest friends since my freshmen year was apart of that group."

The two girls eyes widened at that.

"I don't remember much from that day, mostly because I don't want to remember, but I do remember that what they did to Ruby was the exact treatment I gave them." She said murderously, her eyes turning red before she closed them and shook her head for a few seconds. When she opened them, they were back to her normal color. "After that day, I stayed at Ruby's side, taking her to her classes, enrolled in the same extra-curricular courses, and avoided any of my 'friends' that hurt Ruby. It wasn't hard though, the last part that is. Most people heard what happened to the group, and they avoided both of us like a plague. Since then, Ruby stayed close to me, and I stayed close to her."

Blake and Weiss shared a look.

"So, you're happy she's here?" Weiss said, still a bit spectacle about Ruby. "She's two years behind the rest of the students in courses."

"Actually, she's about the same with me." She admitted, chuckling lightly. "Well in non-combat class that is. Rubbles sometimes helped me with some homework. She really good in her classes. And she's no slouch with her weapon. Whenever Uncle Qrow managed to stay for a few days, he'd teach Ruby a few things about his weapon, which was a scythe. It's actaully where Ruby got the idea for Crescent Rose. She made it herself."

Weiss took a surprised look on her face about this revelation.

"So, your not worried what will happen to your girlfriend about jealous classmen?" Blake asked curiously, before Yang shot her a questionable look. "Oh, please. I've seen how you two looked at each other when no ones looking."

"Alright, no I'm not worried. Well, yes I am, considering that was the whole reason for why I spent much of my time with Ruby during Signal: Jealousy. But I'm not going to be overly protective. Rubbles can perfectly handle herself, she doesn't wield one of the most dangerous weapons just for show." She said, smiling, before dropping it. "Besides, if someone does try something, there will be hell to pay."

"Yaaaaaang!" A voice cut her off as a plethora rose shot out of the bathroom, and made a beeline to Yang's back.

Seconds later, there was Ruby, dressed in her school clothes and red cloak, wrapping her arms around her neck and legs around her waist (A/N: think that scene when Zwei arrived and Ruby got on Yangs back).

"That's sweet of you to think that. But I can take care of myself Yang." Yang chuckled as she rubbed her hair.

"I didn't say you couldn't, Rubbles." She said as Weiss grabbed her clothing.

"Alright, now that we're all awake, we can begin our first order of business!" Ruby declared, causing Weiss looked at her questionably.

"Excuse me?" She asked as Ruby got off Yang's back, who grabbed a box.

"Decorating!" She said showing the box, which had her and Ruby's stuff from their apartment.

"We do need to unpack." Blake add, lifting up a suitcase. It later opened, spilling the contents onto the ground. "... And cleaning."

Ruby pulled a whistle, seemingly from nowhere, and blew into it, causing Weiss to fall to the ground from surprise.

"Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby, have begun their first mission." She said, taking a confident smirk, before raising her left arm. "Banzai!"

Yang and Blake joined her a second later, repeating, "Banzai!", before all three tilting a bit to the right. Weiss sighed, before chuckling.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower, first." She said grabbing her uniform. "I'll join you afterwords."

"Alright, team! Let's get to work!" Ruby said as she turned to Yang and Blake..

* * *

One Decorating & Cleaning Montage later,

* * *

Team RWBY had just finished adjusting the decorations in their room, and stepped back to look at their handiwork. Then, they immediately noted the elephant in the room: the stack of beds that couldn't fit anywhere.

"This... Isn't going to work." Weiss noted.

"It is a bit cramped in here." Blake added, as Yang thought to herself. "Looks like we should get rid of some of our stuff."

Ruby was going to say something, but Yang cut her off.

"I have a solution." She said as she pulled out her gauntlets.

She hummed to herself a tone (A/N: I Burn Remix's beginning) as she moved to the newly sewed curtains and opened them and the Windows. She then moved to where her bed was. Ruby's eyes widened when she realized what she was going to do.

"Yang, if your doing what I think your doing, then-"

She never got to finish her sentence, since Yang grabbed her bed, and moved close to the window. She then threw it out the window into the sky, before she blasted the bed three times with the Ember Celica. It was obliterated into tiny splinters and feathers.

"Problem solved." She said, turning around with her eyes closed and a sweet smile as the three girls stared at her with looks of amusement (Blake), anger (Weiss), and somewhat embarrassment (Ruby). "Now we just move this bookcase here over next to wherever Blake is sleeping."

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Weiss shouted, fuming smoke out of her ears.

Blake was also curious, but Ruby already know the answer.

"It's simple really: we have three beds now. Since you have a bed and Blake has a bed, that means me and Rubbles share the last." She said innocently as Ruby facepalmed. "We shared a bed back in our hotel, we can share a bed here."

Weiss calmed down a tad bit from the explanation.

"So why didn't you just give it back to the faculty instead of destroying it?" She asked a bit more calmly, as Yang grinned.

"It's more fun that way."

This time, Weiss smacked her own head at that, but Ruby interrupted any comments that she was going to say.

"Alright, our second order of business is..." She held on to the last word before she sighed dejectedly. "Classes." She took a book that held their schedule and took a look at it. "At 9 o'clock we have-"

Just like how Ruby interrupted her, Weiss cut her off.

"Wait did you say 9:00?" She said as Ruby looked at the book again, before nodding. "It's 8:45, you dunce!"

Weiss rushed out of the dorm as the other three watched her run. They turned to see Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren, Team JNPR, before it clicked.

"T-to Class!" She shouted as the three ran behind Weiss, Team JNPR close behind them.

* * *

 **Vindex's little box of Authors Notes**

 **Welcome back to the box! Where all my ideas, thoughts, and sometimes my anger are placed in. Couple of things that I have for you, two story related and one crossover idea that's been bugging me since I thought about it. First, the story related; I may not have been clear when I said in the summary 'keep their relationship a secret'. What I meant by that is not 'keep the fact they're in a relation a secret' but rather 'keep the fact that they're sisters a secret'. Also, because of their different last names, they weren't assumed to be sisters when they were in Signal. And I feel like Ruby knows her stuff when it comes to schooling, if not, well she knows now. And now over to the crossover idea, that I may or may not be considering on doing. I'm going to stop beating around the bush and just get right out and say it: RWBY x Punch-out! (Wii version). I'm just wondering how no one hasn't thought about it, I mean we have the blonde bombshell boxer vs some of the toughest boxers around, just imagine if you gave them an aura and put them against Yang. That's really all I have for you all, I may or may not consider doing it, let me know what your opinion is, since, as of right now, my focus is on Sunflower and Survivor.**

 **See ya around,**

 **Vindex**


	3. Chapter 2 (Prologue End)

**Hello, it is I, Vindex! And I bring you the next chapter of Burning Roses! Yup, a reviewer was kind enough to point out that another name for the Yang/Ruby ship is Burning Roses. I needed some fluff after what happened on V3C9. Funny thing, I kind off saw Cinder doing this, but I didn't expect her to have Penny kick the bucket. I was half expecting her to hack Penny, and cause a bit of disorder, but then I realized one thing... Can Cinder or one of her faction members even hack her? I mean, the Knights I assume that she can hack, but Penny, in my opinion, is something that is probably with a hell of a lot of security. I mean, sure you have her schematics, but unless you got an experience hacker or something, she ain't doing anything for ya. In other words: Well played, Cinder. Very well played.**

 **Now, I do not really have a good grasp at what their schedules are. I just go with assumptions, and base some of it on my old schools. Like when it starts, the periods, lunch and breakfast (also dinner) among other things. To me, I view their schedule something like this:**

 **Breakfast**

 **Professor Peach (Science/Dust)**

 **Professor Goodwitch (Combat)**

 **Lunch**

 **Professor/Doctor Oobleck (History)**

 **Professor Port (Grim Studies)**

 **Dinner**

 **My reasoning? Well, after watching Jaunedice, I manage to place Glynda's class before Lunch, and since they immediately (to my knowledge) went to Oobleck's class, I assume he's next. The reason why I think Port is last is because of the end of the the second part of The Badge and The Burden, since it's really late... Peach is first just because I needed to stick her somewhere and I just couldn't figure out her time. Anyways, continuing on. Like I said, I'm basing this off my old school, and we usually started on a Thursday. The reason why is so we can have the weekend (Friday is a weekend day to me) to get all our supplies. And I'm taking that into consideration here.**

 **But anyway, that's all I have to say for this intro, more information will be present down in the box. And, onto the reading.**

 _~Linebreaker~_

It was an eventful two first two days at Beacon. Shortly after they left, they barely got to their first teacher of the day. Though, there was only a note on the door saying that their professor was Professor Peach, what they'd be learning and what she would be expecting in her class. She assigned a small paper about what type of dust does what, so they moved to the library to get the work done. After that, they had Professor Goodwitch, who was teaching combat and went over her own list and expectations, as well as explaining the technology used in the combat class. When they were done, it was time for lunch. When that finished, they were introduced to the most energetic professor they had ever seen, Oobleck. He introduced himself as 'Doctor Oobleck' and told them that they'd be learning about the history of Vale and a few memorable battles.

But by far the most memorable class was Professor Ports. He was a story teller for sure, telling them tales from when he was a youth. Ruby and Yang were busy talking to each other lowly while the professor talked, which irritated Weiss. They did numerous other things, like balancing an apple on top of a pencil on Yang's nose, a poorly drawn photo of Port, and falling asleep. When Port called for a person who believed to have the traits of a Huntsman, Weiss went for it, having enough of the lovers shenanigans. She had to face a Boarbatusk put in the middle of the classroom. Ruby, Blake, and Yang cheered for her, but the (unknown) sisters were the ones doing most of the cheering and giving pointers. During the battle, Weiss kept snapping at Yang and Ruby, but mostly towards Ruby. When she finally killed the grimm boar and Port dismissed the class, she left the classroom, with Ruby on her tail. Out on the halls, Weiss snapped on Ruby.

"Back since the forest, you've acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!" Weiss said angrily. "And ever since you found out that Yang was apart of this team, you two have been acting like love sick puppies! You are suppose to be a leader, but all you've been is a nuisance." She turned her back on a hurt Ruby. "Ozpin made a mistake."

Afterwards, it took all of Yang's willpower not to rip her apart. But they patched things up after they each had a talk with someone, Weiss with Professor Port and Ruby with Ozpin. Since then, they've been on better terms, each understanding the others point of view (Weiss seeing that Ruby and Yang have been together for the longest time, and Ruby seeing that she should try to limit the PDA during school). And they're working to be the best leader/teammate for the team.

It also was a long day when many of the male student population attempted to compete for Yang's affection, well the ones who weren't from Signal anyways. Many tried to get her attention, although she was usually focused on Ruby and her teammates. A few even left gift baskets in front of her dorm, which Yang shared with Ruby. Then one 'brave' soul mustered up the courage to ask her out during dinner.

"Excuse me, Yang." The boy said as he walked up to her during a class transition. "But, I heard that the Archives Men were holding a concert on Saturday. I managed to get two tickets to go, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

"I already have tickets to go see it." Yang answered simply as he backed a bit. "I'm going out with my sweetheart."

With one line, that sentence devastated several young men's hearts. Most tried to figure out who the 'man' that stole Yang's affections was. They found their answer during Glynda's class the next day.

 _~Linebreaker~_

"Alright, today, you will pair up with members of your own team, who are not your current partners." Ms. Goodwitch said as they all sat around the auditorium stage. "While your partner will be with you through the years in beacon, it is important you learn to work with the other members as well in the battle field."

Automatically, Ruby and Yang choose each other, while Weiss and Blake partnered up for the exercise. Glynda took note of each team of 2, and started a randomizing process of each pair. Some battles were fairly decent, like Weiss and Blake versus a girl with a Battle-ax/Rifle and a boy with bow and sword, with Blake and Weiss winning by a slight margin. Others were completely one-sided, like Pyrrha and Ren versus Cardin and Sky. The current match ended and Glynda called out the next fight.

"Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long of Team RWBY vs. Jaune Arc and Nora Valkyrie from Team JNPR." Glynda announced.

At first, the match seemed fairly one-sided. Nora had a similar fighting style like Yang with her hammer, so Ruby had a somewhat easy time with her. The only real difficulty she has was, unlike Yang, she had a longer reach with her hammer. Yang also had it easy, targeting the other blonde so she and Ruby can both go after Nora. It was going great, until after Jaune was depleted into the red.

"Jaune Arc's bar has entered the red. He is out." Glynda said after Jaune was sent flying across the auditorium.

That one sentence started a simple exercise into a brawl. Ruby was distracted by Yang's win, turning her head slight towards her, and lost her focus on Nora. That was all she needed to hit Ruby with her hammer with a moderately loud 'Boop!'. With that, Ruby was sent flying into a wall, leaving an indentation on it as her aura dropped to the red.

"RUBY!" Yag cried as Nora flinched at what happened. She really didn't mean for that to happen.

"Ruby Rose's bar has entered the red." Glynda said as she motioned two students to check on her. "She is... Out."

Her attention was directed towards a literal hot-headed, angry Yang. Her eyes were a deep shade of red as her hair was burning uncontrollably. Nora barely had a chance to say anything before Yang charged at her. Acting quick, she slammed her hammer to her chest, causing her to lose a sizable chunk of her aura and knocking her back a few feet. But she just got back onto her feet and fired a few rounds at her.

This went on for a while, Yang trying to get close, Nora keeping her afar with her reach, Yang's aura falling, eventually to orange, just a few paces short of going red, while Nora was in the yellow. But, all the while, Yang was smiling. She went in for one last charge as Nora tried to bring down the hammer on her. However, that was exactly what she wanted as she drew her fist back and slammed it into the hammer, stopping it in place and creating a small shockwave. Nora looked surprised as Yang drew back her other fist and slammed it into Magnhild.

The piece that connected the hammer and the handle broke off as the first part flew across the stage and embedded itself into the wall.

Nora would have looked at it in shock, but Yang went into the offensive right off the bat. Firing two shots from the Ember Celica at her, she closed the range between the two. Nora tried her best to hit Yang, but Yang just ducked under it and landed a punch to her stomach. She tried again with a left hook, but Yang just blocked that one and dealt two more punches. Nora tried once again, but Yang just grabbed her hand, and slammed her fist into her head, disorienting her. Yang followed it up with multiple chest hits, before ending it with a right cross that knocked Nora onto the ground and into the red.

"Nora Valkyrie's aura has entered the red. She is out." Glynda announced while Yang's eyes returned to their lical color as she helped Nora up. "And Miss Xiao Long? Do try not to break other students weapons."

Yang rubbed the back of her head as she glanced at Nora's broken weapon, still lodged in a wall.

"Sorry about that Nora. I got a little carried away." She said to the saddened Nora. "I'll ask Ruby if she can-" It took Yang all but three seconds to remember something... Or someone. "Ruby!"

She rushed down to where Ruby was, who was still embedded into a wall. The two students that Glynda motioned to help her were going to help here, but they were distracted once Yang became a hot head... Literally. Yang grabbed her by the shoulders and swiftly yanked her out of the wall and placed her on the ground.

"Are you okay?! You're not bleeding anywhere, no broken bones?" Yang said as she looked around her, as Ruby slightly chuckled.

"I'm fine Yang. I'd be more worried about Nora's weapon." She commented as she looked at where it was, several feet away from where they were. Yang moved to grab it as Ruby walked towards Nora.

"Sorry about what Yang did with your weapon Nora." Ruby apologized, as Yang took the piece. "If you want, I can probably fix it up for you by tomorrOW!"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Nora had already had her in what would have been a bone breaking hug, if she wasn't already use to Yang's hugs. She kept saying 'Thank You!' over and over as she jumped. Eventually, Yang managed to pry her off before Ruby suffocated.

"Thanks, Yang." Ruby said as Yang chuckled.

"What would you do without me, Rubbles?" Yang said as she gave a short forehead kiss as the whole room watched. "Come on, let's get back to Weiss and Blake."

They didn't notice it, but there were some glares directed at the little rose as they made their way back to their team.

 _~Linebreaker~_

Streets of Vale

Yang and Ruby were walking outside to their destination. They had left Weiss and Blake behind saying that they needed to go out to pick out somethings. Blake asked if they were really just going out for a date, but while they said that they might get some food while they were out, there was someone they both had to visit. It was getting close to 6 p.m, but they eventually made it to their stop.

The Valen General Hospital.

Both entered and asked the front receptionist where the room they were looking for was, telling her that they had an appointment. She directed them to the fourth floor, third door on their left after the elevator. Both of them were nervous and anxious to see him, but feel like they should see him. They give him a monthly update, so they decided to talk to him today after-school. Reaching the door, the lover-sisters gave a glance a each other, before entering the room.

There was a blonde man laying in a hospital bed and gown. On his right arm was a tattoo of a Sun Dragon. He was hooked up to several machines. Both girls moved to either side of the bed, Ruby taking the left side and Yang on the right.

"Hey, Dad. How's it going?" Yang finally said to the sleeping man. "Me and Ruby are doing great. We both got into Beacon Academy. Ruby managed to skip two years ahead. Uncle Qrow is doing good as well. From what he said to us the last time we saw him, he and Zwei are in Atlas."

"It's great at beacon, Daddy. I made a few friends, Weiss and Blake." Ruby said. "Together, with Yang, we all form Team RWBY. Headmaster Ozpin even made me Team Leader. There's also Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Rem. They make up Team JNPR and Jaune leads them. During initiation, they killed a Death Stalker, while me and Yang, along with Weiss and Blake, killed Nevermore. Isn't that cool, Daddy?"

For the next half hour, the girls told their coma-induced father about what's happened in the last month. About things that they accomplished over the summer, how Ruby got accepted into Beacon early, how the search for Yang's mother is going, how things in Beacon are going, etc. By the end of their conversation, they each kissed their father's cheek, said their goodbyes, and left.

"Come on, Rubbles. I know a burger joint just around the corner." Yang said as they exited the hospital. "I don't know about you but I am starving."

Ruby nodded, but stayed silent as they kept moving. Yang noticed that she seemed a bit down, more since they left the hospital. Ruby also was deep in thought, that she almost crashed into someone. Deciding to wait until they are seated somewhere, she continued walking with Ruby, taking her hand in her own, startling her for a brief moment. Relaxing a bit, she took it with a smile, before they entered the burger joint that Yang talked about: 5 Dudes.

After sitting down and ordering their drinks, Yang took a look around. They were seated in the back, and there were that many people inside.

"Okay, what's got you down in the dumps, Rubbles?" She questioned as Ruby gave her a confused look. "Don't give me that, usual you're a bit more talkative after we finish our visit with dad. What's wrong?"

Ruby looked out the window for a moment, before sighing.

"I've just been... Thinking a lot about what's going to happen in the future." She responses lowly as Yang listened closely. "Like, what happens if dad wakes up, and he doesn't accept our relationship? And Blake and Weiss? What will they say if they discover what we really are to each other? And-"

Yang cuts her off with a short, but caring kiss to the lips, surprising the young girl. She departs with a small smile, as the waitress comes with a soda for Yang and Strawberry Lemonade for Ruby. Yang ordered a burger and some fries, while Ruby just had a hotdog and chips.

"Ruby, I don't care what others thing about our relationship, there's only one person whose opinion matters to me." Yang said as she stared at Ruby. "And she's the cutest little reaper the world has ever seen. If dad doesn't want us to be together, well I say screw that!"

"And... What about Beacon?" Ruby asked, still not convinced. "What if people find out?"

"Like I said, I don't care what they think." Yang said with her heart. "I love you, Ruby Rose. And if anyone will try to separate us will be meeting my two friends."

She raised her hands up, drawn with fist as she motioned towards the Ember Celica. Ruby had some tears in her eyes as she pulled Yang into a hug.

"I love you, too Yang." Ruby said as she let go, and continued on with their small date.

 _~Linebreaker~_

Unknown location

Midnight

The room was pitch black as a man sat on a chair in a worn down room. His facial features were hidden behind a black cowboy hat. He had a brown sleeveless vest over a blue buttoned up shirt. He was flipping a knife up and down as he stared down something on the wall.

20 years...

20 bloody, god damn years, he rotted away in that hellhole. He lost his family- his brother in arms and actual brother.

All thanks to that red-eyed bitch.

No, killing her wouldn't be enough. It's not enough.

Nor is killing that drunk ass punk of a brother of hers. He's off in Atlas, and the man has no way of tracking him.

But, oh is there a way. There most definitely is a way.

Why go after the mother, when you can go after the offspring?

'Oh yes.' The man thought menacingly, as he held the knife by the blade and tossing it. 'She will suffer.'

*THUD*

The knife embedded itself onto a photo. It showed a close up of a woman with long black hair and red eyes. It landed right between her eyes.

'Your kid is going to suffer dearly, Branwen.' The man thought as he gathered his belongings and left the room.

 _~Linebreaker~_

 **Vindex's Little Box of Author Note**

 **Welcome to the box! Now I got a couple of things to say, some plot related, one real life.**

 **First, I am somewhat following canon. What does that mean? Well, no maidens, for one. Cinder, Neo, Mercury and Emerald will be involved with the story, but they will not be evil. Torchwick and the White Fang will be evil here, and will be working together, but for different reasons.**

 **Second, I am planning some arcs for this. The first three chapters are the prologue in a sense. The next chapter starts the first arc, The Hunted. As seen, I've made so other villains to replace the canon ones. I'll give you three guesses on who the villain is based on. Here's the only hint I'll give you, Cowboy.**

 **Third, good news! I'm finally out of the hospital! *insert myself cheering mildly*. On the down side, I'm feeling like Torchwick, walking around with a cane now. Man, this brings back memories of high school (Whoever said canes are not effective weapons, obviously hasn't met me). Right now, I'm just relaxing at home for the next week or so. Well, should be relaxing anyways, but my roommate, who also watches RWBY from time to time, pointed something out to me... Since when did Yang have blue-ish eyes? Seriously, I didn't notice this until she pointed this out to me, and I didn't believe it until I saw V3E8.**

 **But anyways, that's all I got for you today.**

 **See ya around,**

 **Vindex**


	4. The Hunted, Prologue

**Hello! It's me, again. And I brought you all the prologue of the First Arc: The Hunted! And if you haven't already heard from one of my other stories, then let me introduce Jessica, my newest editor/current roommate!**

 ** _Jessica: Hi._**

 **Now, I'm somewhat excited for this chapter, mostly because it will get a glance at the criminal underworld of BR, some insight at Roman's role, and the reveal of the current enemy of this Arc. But this is a rather short chapter because a) prologue, b) introduction to some elements into the story, and c) I need a starting point somewhere, and after numerous (yes numerous) tries, this is the best I got.**

 ** _J: I'm starting to like this gig. But before we get started, I want to reply to a few reviews from the last couple of chapter:_**

 ** _Anko4Life (Chp. 1): Aww, you're making me blush here, dude. Come on, high-five for not caring about relationship types and only caring about love! *raise hand up high*_**

 ** _AkiraTKGW (Chp. 1): You got MOAR! =^.^=_**

 ** _SHMANDER (Chp. 3): I'm glad that we have your attention. We aim to please._**

 ** _GuestHina (Chp. 3): Holy... Jesus that's a lot for one review... Alright first, yes, originally Vin was going to follow the canon story line. But he decided to do something else entirely. Thanks for the compliments, and he's doing well. And before anyone asks, while it does weird me out a bit, I, to put it in other words, could care less on what partners you choose. So when I comes to Enabler/Orange/Strawberry Sunrise, I personally like it, it's like Romeo and Juliet, a forbidden romance. Just without the death of both partners o.o._**

 **There's also something else that I want to address... I've been watching the story information, you know, the thing that keeps track of how many views, how many people follow and how many favorite the story... And so far we have... 5,000+ views, 110 follows, and 68 favorites already... Jeezus, I knew I was going to hit it sometime, but to hit it with only 4 chapters in?! Wow... Maybe I should do a small special for the occasion ... Maybe a talent show stand alone Fic... But enough of that, onto the story!**

 _~Linebreaker~_

"The most dangerous creation in society is a man who has nothing to lose."

-James Baldwin

 _~Linebreaker~_

The night was young in the city of Vale and relatively quiet, except for a warehouse nearby the docks. There, a large gang of men and women, some faunus, were moving boxes filled with Dust next to stack of them. They all had a similar dress code. The men had a black tuxedo-looking suit on themselves, a red tie wrapped around their collars and black gloves and hats. The women had a similar clothing on, but without the ties and white gloves instead of black.

On the one side of the warehouse a door opened as two men walked in. One stood out more. The smaller of the two has slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair. His hair had long bangs that covered his right eye. He wore a red-lined white suit and a small gray scarf, with black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes. To top it off, he had a black bowler hat with a red band and a small feather. He might also wear black eyeliner. He was Roman Torchwick, renowned criminal of the underworld.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen of all ages," Roman said as he entered. "The boss wants an inventory on all the collected Dust. Apparently, one of you has been 'stealing' small bits of Dust here and there."

That put some of them nervous, as Roman walked with his right hand man. He was a tall fella, a Rhino Faunus, standing at 6'5". He dressed differently than the grunts. Looked like any other person walking through the streets of Vale. A black t-shirt that showed off abnormal muscles, jeans, running shoes. His skin had a bit of a grey hue to it. His hair, which couldn't cover up his front horn (not that he wanted to anyways), was a natural grey. Unlike his hair and skin, his eyes were a light blue color.

"Is that so boss?" The rhino faunus said, in a gruff voice.

"Terribly so, Alec." Roman answered. "Now, I like you all. You seem like very respectable men and women, given our occupations. But the big man doesn't like it when you steal from our union. I certainly wouldn't like to end up like Warren... What ever did happen to him, Alec?"

"They found him out in public, hung up on a lamppost by his own intestines." Alec bluntly said, causing many of them to shiver. "They say he was there for nearly 12 hours."

"Ah, yes. Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Roman said directly to the crowd. "Now, I put in a good word, saying that none of you would ever do that. But let me be clear, should he hear word of one of you continuing stealing for him, well, I can't protect you. Now, get back to work."

They all nodded as they divided to go back to their workload.

"Was there an actual loss of Dust, boss?" Alec asked silently as they watched the mobsters work.

"Of course not. If there was someone here stealing the Dust, they'd already be dead." Roman answered quietly as well. "This is just so they don't get any ideas. Poor Warren, though. I actually liked that fella."

There was shouting come from outside before two gunshots were heard. Roman and Alec turned their attention to the only door leading in and out of the place, as the mobsters raised their weapons at the door. At first, nothing. But then the door opened as a voice spoke out.

"Roman, get your boys on a tight lease before you lose more of them." A voice with a western-like accent spoke.

Roman's eyes widened as he gave a chuckle.

"Relax, he's an old friend everyone." Roman called out as they all lowered their weapons. "So, you finally got out, Jim?"

A chuckled ranged out as the stranger walked in. He looked as if he was a modern day cowboy. He had a brown sleeveless vest over a blue button-up shirt. He had a pair of skinny jeans held up by a belt with a fairly large belt buckle. On his head was a black cowboy looking hat. On his belt were two gun holsters that held a revolver each, though not much else was shown about them. He also wore brown leather boots. He had a trimmed beard and sideburns, but most notable was the grey eyes he held. He stood about the same high as Roman, but significantly more buffer, though less then Alec.

"Roman Torchwick." The man, Jim, greeted as he held his hand out. "Nice to see ya again, pal."

Roman gave him a smirk as he shook his hand.

"It's good to see you, too, Jim Hardin." Roman said as Alec perked up at the name.

Jim Hardin, leader of the Wild Coyotes, a group of renowned robbers that were, at their time, the most elusive of the bunch. They worked for the same man as Roman and Alec, but worked much more in the open then the shadows. The last anyone had heard of the gang, they had been wiped out on mission by a couple of Huntsmen in training, with Jim the only survivor. He was promptly handed over to the authorities and sentenced to 60 years in prison, though now it looks like he escaped.

"So what brings you back here, Jimmy?" Roman asked as Jim reached into his vest pocket. "I assume it isn't for old times sake."

Jim chuckled, and nodded. He took out a photo of a girl with long black hair and red eyes.

"I want information about her family." Jim said as he gave it to Roman. "I tried tracking her down, but I could never find her. So, I'm going after her family in the hopes that she comes to me."

Roman nodded as he looked at the photo. He scanned it for a moment, before handing it to Alec.

"I'll see what our information brokers can dig up." Roman said. "But what's the big interest in her?"

"I had a gang of followers, a loyal brother, and enough dough to make three lifetimes worth of retirement." Jim said coldly. "Because of this bitch here, I lost all my men, my brother's six feet under, and I'm penniless. Naturally, I want some pay back."

Roman Ah'ed as he nodded.

"I see, I see. In that case, I'll help anyway I can." He said as he gave him a smirk. "After all, you don't mess with the Crooked Man's men and not walk away unscathed, now do you?"

 _~Linebreaker~_

 **V + J's Box of Author Notes**

 **I'm not going to lie... I'm a little pissed at how this chapter turned out. It seemed a little... Off for me, mostly because of how short it is. But, I needed a starting point for the arc, and this is, as far as I'm concerned, pretty good. Now, concerning Alec and Jim Hardin, both are OC's obviously. I based Alec off of The Rhino from Marvel Comics. Jim Hardin is an actual outlaw that I learned about once in my high school. I don't remember much about what he did, but I didn't want to rip off Billy the Kid, because that seems a bit like a cop out.**

 ** _J: As for why we choose the Crooked Man for the Kingpin/Crime Boss here, well, I played a bit of The Wolf Among Us. And well, it sticks when you think about it._**

 **But that all we have for you here. Thanks for reading.**

 **See ya around,**

 **Vindex +** ** _Jessica_**


	5. Filler: Crimson

**Hello, everyone. We are back with another chapter of Burning Roses!**

 _ **J: Whoo!**_

 **But... it's not the main story. Oh no, not yet. Remember how I said before that Neo, Merc, Em and Cinder were all going to be incorporated into the story, just not as the villains? Well, you'll see what I mean. Also, as a small note, they are all 17.**

 _ **J: But, update on the current story stats! As when this story was posted, this story has reached 8,000 views, with 93 favorites and 134 followers... On behalf of Vin and myself, I'd like to thank all of you guys who either follow this story, favorited it, or both.**_

 **Let's get to the story.**

* * *

The streets were silent as four teens were making there way calmly towards their makeshift home. To an average person, they'd would seem like anybody else you'd find out in the street at night. To a person with a trained eye, they would be able to tell that the four of them were on the edge, nervous. And heavily armed.

The first of the four was a pale looking girl with a unique look. Her hair is half pink and half brown, with white streaks in the pink half, and matched her eyes, with one eye being completely pink and the other eye completely brown. She stood 4 feet 9 inches tall, and that was with her heels on. She was wearing a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a black corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck. She held a closed umbrella on one of her hands, as her eyes showed a bit of nervousness at being out in the open. Her name was Neopolitan 'Neo' Torchwick.

The second of the four was a thin female with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. Her attire consisted of an intricate, exotic-looking white top and olive undershirt, on the back of which is her personal emblem, which was in the shape of a cut gem, white shorts, which was decorated with a gold coin-plated belt, a green loincloth and a pair of high-heeled shoes. Attached to her waist were a pair of revolvers with jungle-green grips, which stored inside their own separate leather casings. Her eyes were looking around for possible escape routes. Her name was Emerald Sustrai

The next was a pale, well-built man with silvery-gray eyes and hair, partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He wore a gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body. Protecting his arms are sets of rerebraces and vambraces. He also wore a single notched belt with what appears to be a sash or bandana draped over it. His pants and shoes don't seem anything out of the ordinary, but it's what they are, but what they are hiding that isn't ordinary: his prosthetic legs, which have been worked on to be used as a weapon. His eyes were scanning each person that came by and how to deal with them swiftly if they'd tried something. His name was Mercury Black.

The last one was the leader of the band, a pale white woman, with ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes. She wore a beige leather, sleeveless jacket with light-beige details, with a sarashi tied around her chest. There was another around her hips, but it was covered up by her gray pants and boots. She had a pauldron on her left shoulder and brown gloves, which hide her painted dark red fingernails. She also wears a belt around her waist, which has multiple brown pouches attached to it. Strapped behind her belt was twin metallic swords with a compartment for Fire Dust. Her eyes were cold and vigilant. Her name was Cinder Fall.

These four friends all have a dark past, but you would think of it if you just looked at them.

Neo was the daughter of Roman Torchwick, one of the most notorious mobsters in the Crooked Gang. He's the Crooked Man's right-hand man, keeping the cops, and those who aren't loyally affiliated with him, off his scent by being the face of the organization. Roman started a grueling training drills, in hopes that after he retires, or is killed at an old age, Neo could pick up his bowler hat and pick up right where he left off. Most people within the organization call her the 'Silent Shortcake Assassin', on the account that she's small and quiet, but extremely deadly. That was mostly due to her being a selective mute, rarely ever speaking unless she wants to. Her semblance specializes in teleportation, in which she leaves behind a glass copy of herself and whoever she's teleporting.

Emerald was a street urchin, stealing what she could to survive. That was until she stole something off Roman, without him even knowing, due to her semblance of Illusions. After some tracking, he offered her a place in the Crooked Gang, to be trained as an expert thief. After some time, expert thief turned into assassin's helper, for her semblance was able to do wonders against the target, if used properly, and creatively.

Mercury was the son of Marcus Black, a well respected assassin. His father taught him the ins and outs of being a deadly assassin, although it's notable that taught isn't the best term, more like 'beat it into him'. After a day where Marcus tried to kill Mercury for being weak, he instead was killed in self defense, although Mercury's legs would never function properly. It was then that he was approached by Roman. He would supply Mercury with a set of prosthetic legs, free of charge. The only thing that Roman wanted, was his cooperation in the Crooked Gang, and his services as an assassin.

Cinder was the only daughter of Schief Fall, although, those closest to him would simply call him, The Crooked Man of the Crooked Gang. He was the head honcho of the organization, call all the shots behind the scene and grooming his daughter to one day take his place as the leader. He taught her all that he knew, extrusion, manipulation, how to pick off the 'weeds' I'm the organization, etc.

Except there was one problem with all of them: They never wanted this life. Neo never wanted to follow in her father's footsteps, she wanted to be a huntress like her birth woman, who Roman rarely spoke about. Emerald wanted some stability, she never wanted to be an accomplice to assassinations. Mercury never want to continue working as an assassin, he wanted to have a life that wasn't revolve around killing people. And Cinder? She wanted to find her own path that wasn't the same as her father's.

But they couldn't just run away. One does not simply run away from The Crooked Gang, nor from the Crooked Man. Neo and Cinder were under constant watch, being the children of the two highest members of the gang. Emerald was forced to stay because she couldn't leave without making a target for herself. And Mercury couldn't because Roman had the technicians who worked on his new legs instal a small bomb into it that would take off the rest of his legs. Separately, they couldn't leave, but united...

It was simple enough. Neo managed to switch the remote for the detonate of Mercury's legs off Roman and replace it with one that would set off the dust that was hidden away in a warehouse commonly used. Emerald stole a few important papers off another high ranking member, for an escape in the possible future. Mercury did some scoping out of places where they could hide out from the Crooked Gang. And Cinder slowly transfer some of her own money, as well as some of the business, into a private account under an untraceable account. She manage to store up to three quarters of a million lien by the time the sprung their plan.

Mercury and Emerald started the plan off, knocking out a large number of mobsters before Roman and Alex, accompanied by Cinder and Neo, showed up with reinforcements and attempted to end it quickly by destroying Mercury's legs. Unfortunately, not only did it not work, but they were in the warehouse where Neo set up the bombs. In the resulting Chaos, Cinder and Neo quickly staggered both Roman and Alex, before making their way to their two coworkers and, with Neo's semblance, teleported off to a different location.

This happened less than two hours ago, and they were headed to hotel that had no association with The Crooked Gang. They set up a three day stay, under Cinder's new name, Cinder Ella. Pretty soon, they were all gathered around their hotel room, each in different locations. Mercury was sitting in a chair, tweeting his robotic legs to see where the bomb was placed. Emerald was laying on her stomach on one of the two beds, while Neo was sitting on the opposite bed. Cinder was leaning against a wall.

"So, we finally did it, huh?" Emerald said, breaking the long silence. "We're finally out of the Crooked Gang?"

"We're not out of the woods yet, Em." Mercury said, putting his tools down. "Now they'll be looking after us. While Neo and Cinder will probably get it off easy, you and I don't have that luxury of what they have planned for them. I've seen what they've done to defectors, and I rather not end with that fate."

"While Mercury is correct, we should relax for the mean time." Cinder said as she took out the papers Emerald stole. "My father won't be looking for us this soon. He'll be assessing the damages, interrogating all of our coworkers to see if they had any involvement in our escape. But we won't be getting it easy, I assure you. Whatever they have planned for you, they'll have the same for us."

'Can we please not talk about that right now?' Neo signed as they 'listened' to her. 'Right now, we're free! We should be celebrating right now!'

Emerald and Cinder chuckled a bit, as Mercury broke a small smile. Leave it to Neo to brighten up the mood.

"And we will, but first, we have work to do." Cinder said as she passed out to everyone a paper. "There are a few places were father wouldn't dare attack without exposing himself. I suggest we take advantage of the situation and fill these out."

They all looked at the papers as each had a different expression. Mercury had a neutral expression, though he was relieved inwardly that he didn't have to kill anyone... Yet. Emerald seemed happy, mostly because she already knew the plan. Neo had an ecstatic look on her face. And Cinder? She was ready to carve her own path, starting at Beacon Academy.

* * *

 **V + J's Box of Author Notes**

 **Welcome to the box. Now there are two things we have to talk about here. The first being this story's pairings and the second being Jessica.**

 ** _J: Nothing bad! I assure you, but it's good to get the information out there, since this is the most viewed and favorited/followed story we have._**

 **First up, pairings. We have them all figured up and have them here:**

 **Enabler: Yang x Ruby (Duh)**

 **Monochrome: Blake x Weiss**

 **Nora's Arc: Nora x Jaune**

 **Locus Island: Pyrrha x Ren**

 **Smoke: Cinder x Mercury**

 **Spumoni: Neo x Emerald**

 **The names of these pairing are what I found as the ship names for party's. As for why we choose these specific pairings, and not some of the more well liked pairings... Jessica?**

 ** _J: QUIT YOUR WHINNING! It's our story, we'll do things the way we want to do them._**

 **Thank you. Now, the next thing we have for you all is Jessica. She's taken up writing one/two-shots about random pairings that she set up in a poll. The first she did was Nuclear War, a Yang x Winter story, then it was The Heiress and The Two Sisters, a Ruby x Weiss x Yang story. The next story she's planning to write has already been decided as another OT3 pairing and the choices were the two loser pairings of the previous poll, and six pairings that people like you suggested. She wants to kindly request that you vote on our profile.**

 ** _J: Also, I've already decided what the theme of the next one/two-shot will be: Hero x Villain. Pick your choice of hero and villain and I'll do my best to write a story on it. I have the following choices so far:_**

 **Baked Alaska (Neo x Yang)**

 **Familiar (Blake x Cinder)**

 **Strawberry Shortcake (Neo x Ruby)**

 **Roman Candle (Yang x Roman)**

 ** _J: Also, please if you have an idea for a pairing, send us a PM, and I'll added it to the poll for next time. In the mean time, vote for the next one, it ends this Sunday at Noon, Eastern Time._**

 **See ya around,**

 **Vindex + Jessica**


	6. Filler: Dual Secrets

**Hello, everybody! I'm back with another Filler Chapter, this time it's a bit more centered on Weiss and Blake, as well as some progression on the story with Ozpin and Glynda. We had some difficultly. This will be the last Filler for this arc, and the first chapter of 'The Hunted' will begin.**

 ** _J: Before we start, I'd like to point out one thing, we've recently reached 101 favorites! Not only that, but we recently got a review from someone that put a large stupid looking grin on both of our faces. Remember how Vin said that this story was inspired by Dustweaver's New Year's Resolution: Enabling? Well, he recently commented on our story._**

 **Two things: 1) That comment made my day. I hope you'll update that story soon. I'm sure people would like to see more of it. And 2) If you're referring to Chapters 1-3 about needing an editor, yes. Yes I did, which was why I signed Jessica up with me. If you are also including the last two chapters... That's on Jessica. She's the one who's suppose to correct them.**

 ** _J: *Glaring Menacingly at Vin* Riiight... Well, we are also close to reaching 150 followers, and 10,000 views (148 followers and 9,962 views when we publish this). This one was an interesting one to write out. And you'll find some interesting things that we had planned out for for a lot of people. Team STRQ, Glynda, Ozpin, Weiss and Blake all come in to mind._**

 **When I say I'm going all out with making a shit load of changes, you better be-LIEVE! That I am completely serious. Also, adding another pairing to the uncommon theme. You find out. LET'S GO!**

* * *

"So, what are we doing out here again?" Yang asked as she and her teammates were walking through the Emerald Forest, weapons drawn and ready.

"Weren't you listening to Headmaster Ozpin?" Weiss said, a little bit annoyed. "There's been an increasing number of Grimm in Emerald Forest. He would normally send a more experienced team, but he wanted to send us as a test. For what this test is, he'd say he'll explain afterwards."

"So, we're just out here killing any Grimm on sight?" Yang said, smirking as she slammed a fist into her open palm. "Good, I've been needing some way to take out some anger."

Blake and Weiss both stayed silent as Ruby rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's antics. It hadn't even been a month since the couple secretly visited their father in the hospital, but Yang and Ruby had been a popular topic coming out. A few of the students who were in the same year as Yang back at Beacon explained to some of the more than curious students about how long they had been dating, which was about at the end of Ruby's first year and Yang's third. Since than, a lot of nasty rumors have reared their ugly head.

One of the more popular ones were that Yang doesn't really love Ruby at all, but she's just doing it as a gag and to have a girlfriend who was younger and less attractive than herself to make others jealous. Another said that Ruby was a love sick puppy that would do anything to stick by Yang's side, which was why she was moved up 2 years. The one that made Yang's blood really boil was one that a few seniors made while she and her friends passed them. They claimed that Ruby was secretly a Yandere, who was so in love with Yang, she'd kill anyone who even looked at the blonde with interest, which was why Yang was with her, and Ozpin allowed her into the school: because otherwise, Ruby would go on a murder spree to get to Yang.

It took the combine efforts of Blake, Nora and Pyrrha, with the use of her semblance, to hold back the rage of the blonde brawler, who's red eyes and flaming hair could only indicate one thing: she was about to brake someone, most likely aimed towards their leg area? And even then, it wasn't enough. She only stopped when Ruby pulled her down to eyes level for a kiss. She froze for a moment, before going back to normal and just hung her arm around her shoulder.

"I thought you said you were going to be relaxed about jealous students and Ruby?" Blake questioned, remembering the first day that they had together.

"I said I wouldn't worry much about them, because Ruby could defend herself. It's the rumors that tick me off." Yang said with a frown. "I can punch a person for hurting Ruby, I can't punch a rumor."

"You know you could just go to one of the professors, correct?" Weiss commented. "It would be a lot easier to just talk to them and stop it at the source."

"Can we stop talking about it right now, and start our mission?" Ruby asked as she looked at all of them, shifting into Leader mode. "Now, we have a lot of ground to cover, so we should probably split into teams of two to cover the area."

Weiss and Blake both shared a look, before they both started walking east.

"Where are you guys going?" Yang asked. "We haven't even picked the team's yet."

"Does it really matter? We all know how this goes." Blake said as both of them turned to face the couple. "You two will automatically pick each other, leaving just me and Weiss."

The two sisters blushed as they were called out.

"We could always switch it up, you know..." Ruby said pressing her index fingers together. "You just have to say something."

Weiss let out a humorous chuckle.

"Maybe next time, Ruby. I, for one, don't really mind too much." She stated. "I actually like our conversations. Blake is the only one of you that I can actually hold a conversation with without losing someone half way through the sentence, or bribing with sweets."

Yang and Ruby chuckled at the joking jab at them, as Blake blushed lightly at the compliment.

"Alright, let's meet back here in about an hour." Ruby said, before the two groups split off.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Beacon Tower, unknown to the two girls, they were being watched by a pair of individuals.

"So, these really are the children of Taiyang, Summer and Raven?" Glynda said as she observed the pair. "I can't believe I never noticed."

"I'm surprised you never did." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his coffee. "After all, Ms. Rose does take after Summer."

In hindsight, she should have seen it. It's not everyday you forget the face of your greatest rival during your time at the academy.

"And they're both in a relationship... With each other?" Glynda questioned as Ozpin nodded. "... That most be quite the story behind how it happened."

"It's not really surprising, considering the history behind those two's family." Ozpin noted. "Their father, Taiyang, is in a coma after a mission gone wrong, with his chances of recovering worsening by the day. Ruby's biological mother, Summer, killed in what should have been an easy mission, the only thing we could have found was her bloodied white cloak. Yang's mother and Summer's partner during her last mission, Raven, disappeared shortly after Summers death. And their uncle and last remaining relative, Qrow, while able to give care for his nieces, is busy doing a number of missions in hopes that he'll get some information on where Raven went to, and maybe how it connects to Summer's death."

"The point that I'm trying to get across to you is this, after their father went into a coma at the ages of 11 for Yang and 9 for Ruby, both girls had no one to rely on but themselves for a long while." Ozpin finalized. "Eventually, you will develop a strong bond with that person, whether it be platonic, or romantic. In this case, it was the latter."

Glynda nodded, as she understood the point that Ozpin had explained to her.

"Still, I can't see how Qrow will react to this very well." Glynda said, before noticing the humorous smile on his face.

"Glynda, who do you think was the one who told me about their relationship?" Ozpin said as Glynda's eyes widened. "He may not be there all the time, but he has a few... 'Eyes in the sky', watching over them."

"I see. Wait..." Glynda said as she realized something Ozpin said in his sentence. "I thought Summer's death was placed on 'Killed by Grimm', so what does Raven knowing anything have to do with this?"

Ozpin went back to his natural expression as he took a long swig of his coffee.

"Glynda, I have lived well over 3 hundred years... I have seen many things, seen many friends die, made many mistakes... But there is one thing that I know all too well, and that is murders by Grimm." He said longly, as Glynda payed attention. "It's not that fact of Summer's missing body that has me concerned. It's the fact that Raven was found covered over it, with bullet holes riddled around it."

* * *

"That's the last of them." Blake said as she took out Gambol Shroud off the back of a dead Ursa. "Do you think that the lovebirds have finished yet?"

"Most likely." Weiss said as she refueled Myrtenaster's Dust. "They are the strongest and fastest of the four of us."

Blake nodded as she thought back to Weiss and her initial impression on the heiress. At first, she assumed Weiss would be just like the typical wealthy tycoon: selfish, arrogant, and beyond discriminatory against the faunus community. And while she seemed at first a bit selfish, she's definitely not what they'd say all Schnee were back in the White Fang. Sure, she didn't hold back on the insults when it came to the White Fang, but with everyone else, she didn't seem to be, quote-unquote, 'a stereo typical bitch'.

"Hey, Weiss." Blake said, taking a deep breath; it was eventually going to have to get it out, might as well start at the top concern and work her way down. "I have something to tell you... And I'm... Not quite sure how you'll react."

"What's wrong?" Weiss said as she looked at Blake with concerned eyes. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Not.. Exactly... Im just... Worried about how you'll take it." Blake said nervously as she fidgeted a bit. "I... It's better if I show you..."

She reached for her bow, and unwrapped it, and took it off, revealing that she was, in fact a faunus. A cat faunus to be precise. Blake stood still as Weiss just looked at her... Disappointed? Oh no. Please don't tell me she-

"Oh, is that all?" Weiss said in different.

-is going to act indifferent... What?

"What?" Blake voiced out as Weiss shrugged.

"So you're a faunus, it doesn't change the fact that your the same Blake that I've come to know for the pass three months." Weiss said. "You haven't give me any reason to hate you."

Oh, well that makes things a little easier... But there's still one thing left for Blake to do.

"That's not what I was talking about..." She said as she sat down next to a tree, and motioned for Weiss to sit next to her. She complied, taking a seat next to the cat faunus, who took a deep breath. "Up until four months ago, I was apart of the White Fang."

Weiss took a sharp intake of breath, before she glared at Blake.

"Explain." She said coldly as Blake started to tell her tale.

She was orphaned at a young age after her parents book shop was burnt down by Anti-Faunus Activist. She lived on the streets for a while, until she meet a Faunus boy named Adam, and his mother Eve. They were part of the White Fang, back when it was peaceful. She joined to talk part of all the peaceful protest, so she could make a difference in Faunus Rights. Eventually, Eve and Adam grew restless with all the peaceful protest, and soon sought out leadership of the White Fang, which they successfully lead a coup. Eve took over as the leader, with Adam as her second in command. They started being violent, but it's all Blake ever knew, being apart of the White Fang to bring peace. She stayed, up until Adam was willing to sacrifice innocent people to blow up a train filled with Dust from the SDC. That's when she knew that the White Fang she grew up with had died of a long time ago, along with their morality. She left, stopping Adam from killing any innocents, and started looking for places where she could actually do some good. She applied for Beacon, and the rest, is history.

"So, you left them willingly." Weiss said calmly. "And that train you stopped... Was it the train coming through Forever Falls?"

Blake looked a bit confused but nodded. She was going to ask about how she knew that when Weiss suddenly embraced her in a hug, crying a little bit.

"Thank you, so much!" She managed to get out. "My... My younger sister, Winter, was aboard that train. She was coming back from Atlas, but all the flights were postponed, so she took that train to come back home. You saved her life, and for that, I thank you."

Blake stayed silent as she stared at Weiss incredulously.

"You... You aren't furious?" Blake asked.

"A little, but... You indirectly saved Winter. I'm not blind to my father's misdeeds, he barely pays attention to me or Winter, after our mother died..." Weiss admitted. "She's really the only family I have left... Besides, you left them, and you trusted me enough to tell me this, I can at least return your trust."

Blake was silent for a moment, before she leaned her head against Weiss's.

"... Thank you." She said as they laid like that for a few moments.

The moment, thought, was ruined when Blake and Weiss's scroll went off. They both took their scrolls out, to see that Ozpin had sent them a message, and from the title, it was urgent.

'We lost communication with Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, and the video recorders that were with them had been destroyed. Attached is their last known coordinates. Hurry.'

Needless to say, the two girls took off to their last known location. It wasn't hard, it was just a few miles to their north. What they found there were four different items: Ozpin's Camera Bot which was shot, two emptied tranquilizer darts, a revolver bullet casing, and Ruby's Scroll that was destroyed by what looks like a someone crushing it. Ruby and Yang were no where in sight.

* * *

 **V + J's Box of Author Notes**

 ** _J: Cliffhanger!_**

 **Yup. Welcome to the Box, everyone! Now, I'm sure some of you will no doubt be confused at what the changes will be, so we'll explain it simply for each character:**

 ** _J: Ozpin is basically what most call immortal, that's what his semblance is. He's lived for more than 300 years, and has been the headmaster of Beacon for 200._**

 **Glynda is probably younger than canon. She entered Beacon around the same time as Team STRQ. Also, fun fact, she is in a relationship currently with Qrow (Crop Harvesting ship is sailing).**

 ** _J: Blake was adopted by Eve, Adam's mother, who we only named Eve because we didn't have any other name for her other than that. Eve is the leader of the White Fang, and Adam is the Enforcer/Second in Command._**

 **Weiss is the eldest of the two daughters. She's distant from her father, who's very distant from both her and Winter after losing his wife**

 ** _J: Qrow is still the same, but he knows that Ruby and Yang are in a relationship. How he knows about this, we'll keep to ourselves for now._**

 **And finally, Raven, Tai, and Summer. Yes, this is a OT3 pairing with all of them having romantic feeling for each other. And before you ask, canon parents are present (Summer + Tai = Ruby, Tai + Raven = Yang). They were all one big happy family, living in Patch. Then Raven and Summer went on a Mission where Summer died, and Raven was found with Summer's bloodied cloak. Shortly after, Raven disappeared, when Yang was 7 and Ruby was 5. Then Tai was in an 'accident' were he was put in a coma.**

 ** _J: That's all we got for you all. Next time, we'll have the real first chapter of The Hunted. You should all know by now who grabbed Ruby and Yang, and what they're planning, just based on the title._**

 **See ya around,**

 **Vindex + _Jessica_**


	7. The Hunt Begins and Important AN

**Hello everybody! We are back with the first chapter of Burning Roses!**

 ** _J: Which is really... Really short..._**

 **Yeah, not going to lie, there's a reason why this is short. And it's not because it's plot related.**

 ** _J: Yeah, we'll explain later at the end. So, let's get to reading._**

* * *

Yang woke up with a mild headache. She sat up, rubbing the back of her head as she took a look at her surroundings. Wherever she was, she wasn't back at Forever Falls. The leaves were more of a murky green color, and the sky had a dark blue color into it. She was in what looked like an abandoned settlement, which had been stripped of its content. How did she get here? Last thing she remembered she was at Forever Falls with...

"Ruby!" She shouted as her eyes widened considerably, and started looking around, until she her a groan behind her.

"Five more minutes, Yang." Ruby said as she laid on the ground, her cloak acting as a blanket.

"Ruby, you might wanna wake up..." Yang said slowly, as she got off the ground and stood up. "I don't think we're in Vale anymore."

Ruby got off the ground, with half opened eyes, to see what she as talking about, when she saw her surroundings as well. She froze when she saw that they were in Forever Falls.

"Yang? Where are we?" She asked as she got off the ground.

"I don't know, Rubes." Yang replied as she checked for her scroll, only to find it missing. "Do you have your scroll? I don't have mine on me."

Ruby reached to her left pocket where she usually left her scroll, only to find it empty.

"So, you've finally woke up, huh?" A voice said throughout the settlement, from every direction as both Ruby and Yang drew their weapons. "Well, I guess we can start then."

"Where are we?!" Yang shouted as she looked around trying to find out where the voice came from.

"Far from any civilization, that's for sure." The voice said coldly. "Your friends won't be coming to save your hinds, Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose."

The two lovers looked at each other for a moment before the voice continued.

"Yeah, I know who you are. Your mother ruined my life, killed my family a long time ago." The voice said as both grew a bit nervous. "Now isn't this poetic. I never could have imagine this. Not only do I have the biological daughter of Raven Branwen and her step-daughter, but they're both lovers. I don't know whether to be repulsed by this fact, or glad. This just makes my revenge a whole lot sweeter."

"Wh-what do y-you want from us..?" Ruby said as she looked around clutching her scythe closely.

"What do I want? It's simple really: I want Raven Branwen dead by my own hands." He said, causing Yang to clutch her fist hard. "But I can't really do that now can I if she's dropped off the grid. So, instead I'm going to hit her where it counts. I'm going to kill the two of you, violently, horrifically, to the point that they won't know that their looking at a corpse until later. I want her to know what it's like to lose those close to her."

By then Ruby was shaking, and Yang was close to drawing blood on her hands. She was thinking to herself that whoever this bastard was, if he thought he was going to lay a finger on Ruby, he had another thing coming.

"But, I'll be courteous, before I start hunting you down." He said as they payed attention. "I'll give you... Oh, what the hell, I'll give you a twenty-four hour head start. But I'd be careful, the Grimm of the Badlands aren't to be trifled with."

The name caused both Ruby and Yang to freeze. The Badlands of Vacuo. A cesspool of all types of Grimm, ranging from C-Class like Beowolves and Ursas, to B-Class like the Death Stalker and Nevermore, to even A-Class like the fabled Dragonborne. The worse part about this place is that there are rare Grimm that are only found in this particular region, Grimm that they've only read about in class or from Professor Port's stories.

"Oh, that's the look of terror I was hoping to find. Hope that you know how to handle Silverbacks and Ravengers." The man said darkly as the two sister lovers shivered. "Because even if you do, you'll have to deal with me."

The voice stopped as the two girls started running off into the forest.

* * *

 **V + J's Box of Author's Notes**

 **Welcome to the Box! Now, let's get story news out of the way. Yes, I am classifying as either C, B or A, with C being the weakest of the group, and A being the ones you avoid at all cost. The Grimm Dragon that is known as Kevin (Run Eds! Shovel Face has Evolved!) (Ten points to those who get the reference.) doesn't have an official name that I know off like Nevermore of Beowolf, so I'm calling it Dragonborne (Again, ten points to those who get the reference.). The Ravengers are C class Grimm, who I won't tell you who they are. But we will talk about the Silverbacks, which are B class.**

 ** _J: Silverbacks are basically a Gorilla Grimm, that can be as tall as an Alpha Grimm as an adolescent. They usual travel in packs of 3-4, and can do some serious damage. Also, every B+ Class Grimm that we will come up with have a special gimmick. Like how Nevermores can shoot their feathers or Kevin can spawn more Grimm. What are the Silverback's specialty? Two Words: D/-/-y K/-g._**

 **That is your clue. It's something this guy can do very well with his palms. Also, we do need an A Class Grimm, so if you want to suggest one to us, feel free to do so. And now, the personal stuff.**

 ** _J: We... Won't be updating as frequently as we've been doing._**

 **Yeah, there was something that we'll be preoccupied with, that involves us personally, and we've got to inform my 'rents and Jess's. Let's just say: Jess has a Bun in the Oven.**

 ** _J: Yes, I'm pregnant. Found out yesterday actually. You probably could guess who the father is._**

 **Last time I get wasted in a bar. So, we need to plan for the kid. Updates we'll probably try to update RWBY watches One Minute Melee tomorrow, but we're going to be a bit busy, so no guarantees.**

 **See ya around,**

 **Vindex + _Jessica_**


	8. AU x 2 (Adoption Notice, Authors Note)

**I noticed that a lot of people weren't paying attention to my last two stories (well, story and an update), so not all of you are caught up with what's going on. So, I decided that I'd just write one simple Update and publish it to my selected stories, which will be explained later, but for now, why I'm writing this.**

 **It saddens me a bit to say this, but me and Jessica are getting out of the Fanfiction writing… Well, that's actually a lie, but we're going to primarily focus on one story from now one, and that's going to be the new fic we've posted, _A New Rub_ _y_ , more details later. The reason why, if you've been living under a rock, is because Jessica is about 6 months into her pregnancy, and we've just found out it's twins. So we've been working our asses of to move out of our shitty apartment and get all the things needed for twins. We've barely had time to discuss what to do for the stories, and as such, we decided: We're putting them up for adoption. The following stories are up for adoptions: _Survivor_ , _Strikers and Rubys_ , _From Human to Faunus_ , _Candle Light Teachers_ , _Burning Roses_ , and _A Seasonal Gem_.**

 ** _Survivor_ is a tale of one of the girls in Team RWBY surviving the Breach and the rest dying, but being absorbed into the Surviving Member, and leading a new team. For this fic, I choose Yang, but you could also go with Ruby since her Silver Eye was discovered. If you want to adopted this story, my only 2 requirements is that either Yang and Ruby will be the new team's leader, and the rest of her team are people from different franchises. I choose Punch-out! (Litte Mac), Final Fantasy (Tifa) and Marvel (Hawkeye), but you can choose different franchises if you like.**

 ** _Strikers and Rubys_ (Which I just realized is misspelled {Rubies}) is a weird one, since it both deals with time travel and AU's. Basically, it brings Team STRQ into the future world of Remnant, during Team RWBY's time. But the catch is that their completely different. You can choose to have Tai and Qrow the same, but you must keep Summer and Raven both in a relationship and different than Cannon. I.E, Raven is basically a mirror Yang, and Summer either Blake-like, Weiss-like, Pyrrha-like, or a different different.**

 ** _From Human and Faunus_ is basically a what if Team RWBY was exposed to dust that converted them into Faunus, with ears and tails included. Requirements are simple, Ruby is a Wolf, Yang is a Fox and Weiss is a Rabbit Faunus, and the pairings are Freezerburn and Ladybug.**

 ** _Candle Light Teachers_ is a story about Yang being tossed aside by Summer (yes evil Summer), being jealous of Raven's closeness to Tai, and abandoning Yang soon after Ruby's 5th birthday. Taiyang died that day, so Summer threw Yang away, and she was found by Roman Torchwick, who is 12 for this fic. Whether they go down the dark path or are lighter crooks, I let you decide, but the pairing is Roman Candle (Yang x Roman) and they have to be teaching a class in Beacon.**

 ** _Burning Roses_ is my most popular fic, which I am proud to say at this point in time, it has reached 213 followers, 154 favorites, 68 reviews, and 19,714 views. This follows Yang and Ruby as they go through Beacon as girlfriends and secret half sisters. Taiyang and Summer are both dead, and they both found solace in each other's embrace. The plot is a little more complicated, so if you wish to adopt it, I need you to contact me by PM first before I let you in on the full details.**

 **And finally, _A Seasonal Rose_ is a story where Ruby 'died' on the same day Summer died, only people don't know that it was actually Ruby who died and Summer replaced her. This was an idea that I asked permission from FunahoMisaki, so talk with her if you are stuck without ideas. But my only wishes are that Raven is portrayed as good and Ruby is like a… Specter of sort. She's not visible to anyone at first, but gained control over her powers and is watching over Summer (who is Ruby) as she lives Ruby's life for her. Pairing is up to you.**

 **What plot is going on, except for _Burning Roses_ , is up to you to decide. You have free reign except for my requirements I listed before.**

 **Now, as for the story that I am working on, it's call _A new RWBY_. It's basically a different RWBY, with different teams, new addictions to beacon, different backstories, etcetera. The 'main Cast' of Beacon's 3 teams are: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Arslan Altan, Neon Katt, May Zedong, Penny Polendina, Canderous Sevar (An OC of mine form my story _Summer Maiden_ ) and Yang Branwen. Yes, Branwen, since it's a different take on _Summer Maiden_ , but with a different twist, which is why Summer Maiden is not up for adoption. That will possibly be my finally work.**

 **It's be fun fellas, but life changes in a blink of an eye. And with two new mouths to feed in the future, I can't be writing my stories all the time. PM us if you are interested in writing one of the stories I've listed above.**

 **I'll see ya around,**

 **Vindex**


End file.
